1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus employing an information processor for processing information by displaying a window or a cursor on a display, and more particularly to processing information with improvements made on the operating efficiency of a cursor with respect to a window.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In relatively high-level information processors, windows of a multi-window type are displayed on their displays so as to permit effective processing of various data.
FIG. 11 illustrates an example of the contents of a display in such an information processor. Two windows 12-1, 12-2 and a cursor 13 are displayed on a display 11. It is assumed that, for instance, a table is displayed in the first window 12-1. It is assumed that various keys used for calculating the table are displayed in the window 12-2. In this case, the operator enters data in the table while moving the cursor 13 between the two windows 12-1, 12-2.
When such processing is being effected, the windows 12-1, 12-2 do not move from their display positions even if the cursor 13 is moved. Thus, with the conventional information processors, even if the cursor itself is moved, the windows do not move from the current display positions on the display. For this reason, in cases where two windows are displayed at relatively spaced apart positions, as shown in FIG. 11, it has been necessary to move the cursor between the two windows frequently over a relatively long distance. Hence, it is necessary to move the mouse on a desk repeatedly to effect one movement so that the operating efficiency is poor.
Devices are known which are equipped with the functional ability to move the windows 12-1, 12-2. In a certain information processor, if a left button of the mouse is pressed in a state in which the cursor 13 is moved to a point (not shown) called a control point provided at a corner of the window, and the mouse is moved on the desk, then the window 12 can be moved correspondingly. With this apparatus, the button of the mouse is released when the window has reached a desired position.
With such apparatus, however, the operation of moving the window to a desired position can only be done after the cursor is positioned at a particular point so that the operation of the display is somewhat troublesome and inefficient.